Cursed Lucky
by Kashy
Summary: Katie battles with the twins - If I thought like Fred and George then maybe, just maybe, the dark forces that they lovingly talk about would have taken me by now.


**Cursed Lucky**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katie, Fred, George. Or Harry. Though I wish I did.

**Summary:** _If I thought like Fred and George then maybe, just maybe, the dark forces that they lovingly talk about would have taken me by now. -- Katie battles with the twins --_

**A/N:** For the _Chicken Soup for the Witch/Wizard's Soul challenge_ over on HPFC. Check out **XxrandomxX**, for all the one-shots.

Oh, and read in _½ view_, it's much better!

* * *

Waking up in a boring hospital after being cursed by a necklace seemed to be the least of my worries. What could be more worrisome then that, you ask? Fred and George Weasley, of course, with their flaming red hair and stupid, childish grins.

They waltzed into my room looking sharp in their new clothes and wearing their identical looks of both annoyance and relief.

"And here we thought, dear Katie-"

"That you wouldn't wake up-"

"Thus proving-"

"Our awesome-"

"And absolutely correct-"

"Theory about you being curse."

"Gee, thank guys," I drawled with a roll of my eyes. They took a seat on the edge of my bed and gave me knowing looks. What they knew, I had no idea, but something was definitely up. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Katie, Katie, Katie," Fred said with a shake of his head. I always knew which one was which, by the way they spoke, since Fred seemed to get the first word in most of the time.

"When will you learn," George continued on for him.

"That you undeniably-"

"Absolutely-"

"Positively-"

"Cursed." They both finished at the same time, leaving the taboo word floating in the air like a lost balloon.

When I first started playing Quidditch - when I first started hanging out with them, I might add - they came to the conclusion that I was cursed. They told me that the world was against me, that they gods hated me, that I had bad karma, that I was unlucky, that dark forces were plotting against me. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

Just because people mistake my head of a Quaffle, accidentally throw said ball at my head too hard and fast causing nosebleeds, always fall into the trick step, fall off chairs, stumble into lakes, get hit by unsuspecting jinxes and get thrown in hospital by a cursed necklace, does not mean that the world hates me.

"I'm not cursed," I repeated to them for the god-knows-how-many time.

"You so are," George replies back. "We know you are, Angelina knows you are, Alicia knows you are. God, even Harry knows you are!"

"What does Harry have to do with this?" I asked, because really, why bring the poor boy up in a stupid conversation.

"Harry has to do with everything," Fred answered, "but enough of him, we have more important matters to discuss."

"What more important then, Harry?"

"Why you being cursed, of course!" exclaimed both of them, in perfect synchronization. God, I really don't like the whole synchronization thing. The finishing each others sentences I can handle, but talking at the same time is just ridiculous.

I rolled my eyes at them. Again. "If I was truly cursed in this life," I told them, "then I would probably be dead by now."

They both put on their fake thinking faces for a moment and stroked their imaginary beards. "She has a point you know, Forge."

"You're right, Gred."

"But I guess it's just a matter of perspective." Fred grins. "So, she may think that she's the _luckiest_ girl in the world for still being alive, but we can think that she's as _cursed _as that necklace she happened to touch. Either way, it doesn't make a difference."

"It does so make a difference," I said to an empty room. God, I hated when they just disappeared like that as well. It's quite annoying.

But I guess Fred's right - if he can ever be - because they see me as unlucky, as cursed and having bad Karma. But I see myself as extremely lucky because if I wasn't then how would I have survived everything that's happened to me?

Really, I see it as just looking on the brighter side of life. If I thought like Fred and George then maybe, just maybe, the dark forces that they lovingly talk about would have taken me by now.

Sometimes, I really think they're the dark forces plotting against me.


End file.
